


We Have a Guest

by Rtarara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat is is a boss ass bitch, F/F, Kara loves it, Lucy deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/pseuds/Rtarara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy stumbles upon Cat and Kara late one night at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have a Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to reginalovesemma for beta-ing this for me and to SVS for all the encouragement that this was good sin and not bad sin.

Lucy Lane walked up the stairs towards Cat’s office; it was so late even the elevators were turned off. The Catco offices seemed peaceful without the constant hustle of a media empire being run. She was sure she was the only one in the building, but Cat demanded the contacts on her desk by the end of the day and Lucy wasn’t about to disappoint her. 

 

After her break up with James, Cat had said in clear terms that if she had to choose one of them—it would be Lucy. She’d even recently bumped James down to a photojournalist role which put him out of the office most of the time. He seemed happier, however, and it was a nice show of support from Cat that meant she didn’t have to see him every day. 

The issue with James was strange. She’d left for a month after the breakup to clear her head and when she got back, James was paying her a lot of attention and immediately trying to start things up again. She had been sure that he and Kara were going to get together in her absence, but if anything, Kara seemed to be avoiding him. She wondered if she shouldn’t take him back. The few dates she’d been on since the split left a lot to be desired. 

 

She got to the stairwell door leading out onto Cat’s floor and it was locked. Of course. Lucy frowned and bit her lip. No one would know if she picked the lock and got the papers delivered. 

 

It only took the Major a few seconds to get the door open. The floor was dark and quiet except for the soft glow of light she’d noticed coming from Cat’s office. She slowed her footfalls and forced them to be silent. She assumed the lights were left on as an oversight, but she didn’t want to be caught off guard. No amount of foresight could have prepared her for the scene in front of her. 

 

Cat Grant sat in her chair, which was pulled in front of her desk. Her eyes were closed and head thrown back. She could be a queen holding court, if not for a few small details. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist and her legs spread just far enough for a naked blonde to be on her knees between them. Cat’s hand was threaded through long blonde locks pressing the woman’s mouth to her center, a small smile gracing her lips. Lucy gasped, a hand moving to cover her mouth before she was heard.

 

She recognized the blonde almost immediately. Kara Danvers had her face buried in their boss and from the low noises she heard permeating the office,said boss was very much enjoying herself. 

 

Lucy needed to leave before she was seen. She didn’t move. It didn’t matter that this was an invasion of privacy and she was intruding. The scene before her was drawing her closer. She tried to step away and took a few steps closer to the pair. Her heart pounded. There was no way she wouldn’t be seen standing out in the open. She bit the inside of her cheek. Her skin felt like it was on fire and she knew she must be overheating. 

 

Cat was growing louder and Kara’s hands came up to grip the toned thighs. She realized she was three steps closer than she was before, barely beyond the end of Kara’s desk. Cat’s face was open in her pleasure and Lucy had trouble breathing. 

 

“Inside.” Lucy startled as Cat spoke, but she knew the message wasn’t for her. Cat hadn’t opened her eyes and Kara’s hand moved to obey, two fingers disappearing below the short skirt. Cat moaned and Lucy pushed her thighs together, the pressure already becoming too much. The friction offered little relief as Cat pulled Kara harder against her. “Good girl.” Lucy shook and her hand trembled as she brought it around to her middle, too ashamed to let it drift below the hem of her skirt. 

 

Cat wasn’t holding back in the empty office, it was clear she was getting closer. “Don’t stop,” Cat almost growled. Lucy assumed she was talking to Kara, but her eyes opened and she fixed Lucy with a knowing look. Lucy whimpered and came through the open doorway. Cat’s eyes stayed on her as Kara finished bringing her to the summit. 

 

Cat smirked at her even as she stroked Kara’s head, telling her what a good job she did once she’d moved from between Cat’s thighs. Cat pulled Kara’s face up and into a kiss. She coaxed her forward and whispered in the woman’s ear. “We have a guest.”

 

Kara whipped around and Lucy felt guilty as Kara moved her arms to cover herself, curling onto Cat’s lap. An apology was on her lips, but Cat spoke first. Her voice was husky as she pulled Kara back towards her and spoke into her ear. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, Kara. You’re mine and I’m not ashamed of you.” Cat’s arms moved over top of Kara’s. “Let her see.” She pulled Kara’s arms to her side. 

 

There was pride tinged with a bit of confusion as blue eyes met hers. Lucy wasn’t the only one who wasn’t sure what was happening here. Even so, her eyes drifted over the sculpted figure. Kara was breathtaking and she wondered how she hadn’t noticed what was lurking under all of those cardigans. 

 

“You’re…” Her voice failed her and Cat grinned wider. She whispered lower into Kara’s ear. Kara’s eyes widened for a moment before nodding in agreement to whatever Cat told her. When she looked back at Lucy there was an excitement that was absent a moment earlier.  Kara moved from Cat and stood up. She walked towards Lucy until she was directly in front of her. “Kara…?” Lucy inquired. 

 

The woman in question placed a finger over her lips, “Shhh… ” The finger fell away and was replaced by soft lips. Lucy gasped and Kara took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Lucy could taste Cat on them and she was surprised to hear herself moan as the flavor filled her mouth. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her further into the room. Kara broke the kiss and smiled at her before kissing along her jaw and down her neck. She looked beyond Kara and over to Cat in a silent question, but she didn’t find answers. Cat sat with her legs crossed. There was no question that she had all the power in the room; the only question was how she would choose to use it. 

 

“Clothes.” Lucy blinked as Cat spoke, but the command wasn’t for her. Kara’s hands went to Lucy’s blazer and undid the buttons, sliding it off without detaching her lips from Lucy’s pulse point. As Kara bit down and sucked gently, Lucy decided that she didn’t quite care what was happening as long as it continued. Her eyes shut and a soft hum escaped her. Her shirt joined her jacket and warm lips dipped down to kiss her collarbone. She let her head fall back. Even with her eyes shut, she could feel Cat watching her and it sent a jolt to her core. 

 

Kara unlatched her bra and tossed the garment aside, sliding her mouth even lower as she drew Lucy’s breast into her hot mouth. Without realizing it, Lucy’s hand threaded itself into Kara’s hair like Cat’s had been before—the silky strands providing an anchor to the sensations. Kara’s hand came up to massage her other breast and Lucy couldn’t hold back, sounds of pleasure bounced off the walls of the office as she arched into the contact.

 

Cat cleared her throat and Kara’s hand dropped away, though her mouth remained. Lucy’s skirt dropped to the ground, while Kara’s mouth worked it’s way lower again peppering kisses along her abdomen. Kara’s fingers tucked into the elastic of her lacey black underwear as she slowly pulled them down her legs. Rather than ask her to step out of them, Kara pushed her back onto the sofa, pulling them away once she was off of her feet. The strappy heels she’d worn that day were left on. Kara pushed her back further and tugged her with surprising force so she was resting lengthwise along the sofa in full view of Cat. 

 

The older woman’s eyes raked over her before coming back to meet her own, approval in them. She didn’t break her gaze as she spoke to Kara. “Taste her.” Kara tossed one of Lucy’s legs over her own shoulder, pushing the other off of the sofa to make room. It found it’s way to the floor giving Cat a full display. She felt exposed as Cat smirked, but she looked back at her and met her stare. She had to prove… something. 

 

It was harder to think as Kara started to kiss the inside of her thighs. She hummed appreciatively and looked down. Kara looked back at her as though they were sharing a secret. She supposed that they were. She let her eyes slip closed as Kara kissed closer to her center. 

 

She got lost in the little touches, Kara scratching her nails into a strip of short curls. Hot breath met her already overheated core and she whimpered. Kara’s lips surrounded her clit and she cried out. Her body arched, but she couldn’t move at all against Kara’s grip. “Oh god!” She hadn’t been expecting the strength and it heightened the sensations as Kara sucked on her gently. She let out a steady stream of low moans as Kara used her mouth to work her over. She felt a tightness as she started to build. 

 

“Three fingers, Kara.” Lucy opened her eyes to look at Cat again as Kara pushed into her, her eyebrows furrowing as she was stretched. She inhaled sharply. Her sounds grew louder and she tried to keep Cat’s eyes the same way Cat had when she’d been watching. Her body felt like it was on fire, being torn between Kara’s touches and the devouring look Cat was giving her. Kara curled her fingers and Lucy knew she couldn’t hold out much longer. At the last second her eyes slammed shut. It was Cat’s name on her lips as she came, Kara bringing her higher and drawing out a second orgasm immediately after the first. 

 

Lucy’s body went completely slack against the sofa. She looked over at Cat and the self-satisfied smirk would be burned in her mind for a long time to come. Her eyes drifted down to Kara, who seemed pleased as well though she wasn’t sure if it was because she made her come or because Cat gave her a task and she completed it well. 

 

Cat beckoned the younger girl over to her and Kara smiled warmly and winked at Lucy before complying. She half expected a friendship bracelet left in her desk drawer or something to commemorate the event. She might even wear it. 

 

She extracted herself from her thoughts and watched Cat and Kara. Kara folded herself onto Cat’s lap and Cat’s hands rested around her middle where her thumb was moving in slow circles. Cat’s whispers were loud enough for her to hear this time, “You were so good, Kara. Perfect.” 

 

Cat nuzzled her and Lucy was a bit surprised at the gentleness in the action. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Kara nodded. “I’m glad.” Cat’s hand came up and cupped her cheek. “I think you deserve a reward.” Kara’s eyes lit up and Cat pulled her assistant in for a long kiss. 

 

Lucy looked away for a moment, feeling like she was intruding on something more intimate than anything she’d witnessed so far. Her gaze was pulled back as Cat hummed, “We don’t taste too bad together, Lane.” She grinned and Lucy looked down, heat rising to her cheeks. She wasn’t sure what came next, but felt certain Cat had something in mind. 

 

“Kara, do you want Lucy to help give you your reward?” Blue eyes flicked to Lucy questioningly and she nodded once. Kara was stunning in an almost ethereal sort of way. She hadn’t been given the chance to touch nearly as much as she’d wanted during their encounter. 

 

Kara looked unsure and Cat continued, “You’re still mine; nothing changes that. If she touches you, it’s because  **_I_ ** allow her to—because I  **_want_ ** you to have more.” Kara relaxed against Cat and looked over at Lucy again. Uncertainty was replaced with anticipation. 

 

“Yes,” Kara said in a low voice. 

 

Cat smiled knowingly, “Stand up.”

 

Kara slid off of Cat’s lap and stood with her legs apart and her arms at her sides. It had a practiced air to it and Lucy wondered how long this had been going on. Cat rose from the chair and joined Kara, running her hands over her from behind. Cat’s heels and Kara’s stance served to equalize their heights so Cat was able to kiss along Kara’s neck with ease. 

 

Lucy sat up on the sofa and observed the pair for a moment before moving to stand herself, glad Kara left her own shoes on so she wasn’t completely dwarfed. Not sure where to start on the gorgeous expanse of skin in front of her,she let her hand move along Kara’s side, raking her nails along Kara’s ribs. Her skin was soft and her body a perfect mix of firm and pliant. Kara’s hand moved to her shoulder and Lucy moved closer, pressing her front to Kara’s as Cat had from behind her. 

 

The movements started to come easier. Her lips went to the other side of Kara’s neck, mirroring Cat. It was natural to follow the other woman and Kara’s soft noises let her know she’d made the right choice. When Cat’s hand reached to grab Kara’s breast, she caressed the other, moving in tandem as they wrapped around the assistant. Kara moaned softly. 

 

“Kara…” There was a hint of warning in Cat’s voice, “let yourself feel everything.” 

 

Lucy didn’t understand the command, but Kara’s moans grew louder, chill bumps erupting along her skin as Lucy tugged on her chest and rolled the sensitive flesh between her fingers. Lucy felt almost drunk as Kara let go and leaned into their touches. 

 

“Excellent.” Cat voiced her approval before biting down on Kara’s neck. Kara yelled out in pleasure at the rough treatment. Lucy let her own touches go, consumed with the woman in front of her as she followed Cat in reaching her hand lower. Cat immediately pushed inside the woman’s core, pumping in and out. Kara was soaked as Lucy drug her finger along Kara’s slit and found the sensitive nub, rubbing in slow circles. Her other hand and mouth didn’t stop and neither had Cat’s. Kara’s moans echoed throughout the empty floor. 

 

Lucy felt Cat grab her wrist, directing two fingers inside of Kara’s sex before adding her own again and stretching the younger woman wider. They quickly fell into a steady rhythm, her fingers mingling with Cat’s in the warmth. 

 

Kara began to shake, “Oh god, it’s… it’s too much I don’t think I can…”

 

“Shh… relax and let go, Kara. I have faith in your ability to handle this.” Cat nipped at her earlobe as she finished speaking and Lucy brought her thumb up to rub her clit at the same time to try to help sooth her. Kara’s sounds changed from moans to something deeper and far more gutteral. She felt Kara grow tighter around them, but they kept moving until there was a flutter and it was all they could do to rock slightly as Kara clamped down around them, her screams swallowed by Cat who pulled her into a searing kiss. Kara’s body slumped against them as she came down and they carefully removed their hands, shifting her to the couch with one of them on either side of her. 

 

Kara’s head rested against Cat’s shoulder, but her hand reached out and intertwined with Lucy’s. Lucy relaxed as Kara caught her breath; making Kara orgasm was deeply satisfying. She ran her free hand through her hair taking her own deep breaths before looking over at Cat for some sort of explanation. There had been a moment she felt like an extension of the CEO, but it only made her feel more powerful. 

 

She didn’t get any answers in that moment as Cat was pressing soft kisses to Kara’s brow. Kara looked up at Cat like she was her entire world and Lucy wondered why she’d ever thought that the blonde could have loved James. 

 

Lucy brought Kara’s hand to her lips and pressed a lingering kiss on the back of it. “I should go.” 

 

She set Kara’s hand down with deliberate care before standing up and tugging her scattered clothes back on piece by piece. It was only when her suit was back in place, that she noticed the two sets of eyes on her. “I... thank you?” 

 

“It was… nice having you.” Kara gave her a soft smile, looking a bit more unsure as the encounter drew to a close. 

 

Cat rolled her eyes, “You always deserved better than Olsen. Remember that.” 

 

Lucy nodded, “I will.”  She wouldn’t be able to forget now how much her previous encounters were missing and she wondered if that hadn’t been the point of all of this. She felt a sense of confidence and more like herself than she had since before she and James first started dating. 

 

She turned to leave and heard a few rushed whispers behind her.

 

“And Lucy?” She turned back to look at Cat, “We’ll have to do this again sometime—assuming you remain unattached.” 

 

Lucy grinned widely and nodded, “I’d… like that.” She finally made her way out of the office, turning back one last time to see Cat and Kara connected in another kiss. She couldn't say she exactly understood, but she was sure she wanted to. 


End file.
